Today's patient monitoring environments are crowded with sophisticated and often electronic medical devices servicing a wide variety of monitoring and treatment endeavors for a given patient. Generally, many if not all of the devices are from differing manufactures, and many may be portable devices. The devices may not communicate with one another and each may include its own control, display, alarms, configurations and the like. Complicating matters, caregivers often desire to associate all types of measurement and use data from these devices to a specific patient. Thus, patient information entry often occurs at each device. Sometimes, the disparity in devices leads to a need to simply print and store paper from each device in a patient's file for caregiver review.
The result of such device disparity is often a caregiver environment scattered with multiple displays and alarms leading to a potentially chaotic experience. Such chaos can be detrimental to the patient in many situations including surgical environments where caregiver distraction is unwanted, and including recovery or monitoring environments where patient distraction or disturbance may be unwanted.
Various manufacturers produce multi-monitor devices or devices that modularly expand to increase the variety of monitoring or treatment endeavors a particular system can accomplish. However, as medical device technology expands, such multi-monitor devices begin to be obsolete the moment they are installed.